He Loves Me Not
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Izaya plucks the petals off the flowers, smiling but upset. The person behind him, comes and take what's his.


**Author Notes:**

A fluffy one-shot of Shizaya! xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DRRR!

**~. Read and Review. No flames or bashing.**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Sitting on the flush green grass on top of a hill away from the city, underneath the darkened sky that was only lit by the diamond sparkled stars. A dark brown haired male with ash red eyes smiled contently, holding flowers in his hands while he enjoyed his dark evening.

The wind blew against his face gently, his eyes darted down where his hand held a black cellphone, he tossed it to his left and grasping one of the flowers, he began to pull the petals off neatly between his fingers.

"He loves me... He loves me not..." He chanted vibrantly, staring in such fascination. A laugh erupted uncontrollably, throwing the crumpled flower in the distance before him, he began on the next flower.

"I love him.. I love him not..."

The wind came again, blowing the petals that was discarded from the male's fingers and only one flew gently behind him where another male appeared with blonde unkempt hair.

"Izaya, are you really this pathetic?" The male asked, grunting unsatisfied by the others strange hobbies.

The man named Izaya smiled, throwing the flower again. He stood on his feet, standing straight with another flower delicately in his fingers. He turned to face the one who had a smug expression on his face.

"Shizu-chan.. How did you find me?" He asked, continuing to pull the petals off but instead of being gentle, he tore them over and over again while he kept a smirk plastered against his face.

"I will kill Shizu-chan..." Another petal was pulled off. "I will not kill Shizu-chan."

Shizuo watched as all the petals were torn off, Izaya whispering the last words as his eyes turned up; he dropped the stem and took out his switchblade.

"I will kill Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo sighed at Izaya. "Are you really this damn miserable with how everything went?" He asked, Izaya's smile slipped from his face as he lowered his blade.

"Everything... No just one part of it I guess," He said quietly, quickly deciding that he didn't want to be in the same presence of Shizuo.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my fault you didn't like it. It was your choice to leave." Shizuo grumbled.

Izaya glared at him. "My choice?.. You didn't accept what I do for a living." He yelled, frustrated with himself and at Shizuo who only stood a few feet from him with a passive expression, he could never truly get the other to show a different expression, he can never predict him and that also frustrated him.

"Izaya you kill people for a living, all I said was tune it down; you act like I'm taking your computer away from you." He said, not wanting to piss Izaya off, but he was beginning to feel more irritated by Izaya pouting.

"I have a job of being an informant, while you don't have money or a job to keep." Izaya taunted vigorously, Shizuo rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Now who's fault is that? ..And I do have a job!"

"A bodyguard? Jeez..." Izaya sarcastically muttered, hands on his thin hips, he took the flower and started to pull the petals off again.

"He hates me, he hates me not..." Izaya murmured, concentrating on the petals more then on Shizuo.

"Isn't it _'he hates me, he loves me, he hates me_'... In that patterned?" Shizuo wondered, pulling his sunglasses off.

Izaya stuck his tongue out. "I can do what I want!"

Shizuo smiled softly. "Then why are you upset?" He asked, starting to take steps towards Izaya, who realized this and began to back up.

"Because.." Izaya murmured, biting the inside of his mouth as he took the petals off, hoping not to get caught by Shizuo anytime soon. His back unfortunately hit the fence behind him, trapping him from going anywhere.

_He cursed high places._

"Because?" Shizuo murmured, grasping the flower from Izaya and letting it drop, Izaya watched it as it laid alone; then he looked up at Shizuo who grimaced at him.

"How can you be so pathetic?" Shizuo asked, but before Izaya could even utter a word or a insult; Shizuo leaned downwards and caught Izaya's opened mouth in a deep wanting kiss. Izaya rolled his eyes and closed them temporarily.

They both felt the pressure, the amount of dignity fading from Izaya's heart; simply cause the stupid beating thing didn't belong to him anymore. It belonged to the idiot that always made him uke.. Even though comparison is true.

When they came up for breathe, panting lightly. Shizuo smirked and kissed Izaya on the forehead, "Let's go home." He murmured, walking ahead. Izaya smiled, he ran and grabbed the flowers that laid on the ground, taking the petals off them as he walked side by side with Shizuo.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..."

"Izaya shut up!"

"Hehee~ He loves me."

_fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I thought this was rather adorable! :D

Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.


End file.
